Super Waa!
Super Waa! is an episode in Super Plush Mario that focuses on Waluigi's attempt to become a hero through tries of "heroic" acts, only to be pummeled by the person who needs help. This episode is the fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Season 1 Episode 4 An Episode with Waluigi, that's a first! Plot The episode begins with LuigiFan announcing Mario has just saved a baby Goomba from a burning building. Waluigi muses on how Mario gets all the attention by various means. The purple anti-hero desires to get a proper introduction in the channel. He doesn't even has his own game, only a snow mountain! A giant Goomba commands Waluigi to move out the way. On his way trotting down, he finds a cape. Fitting perfectly, he dubs himself as Super Waa (ready for heroism)! His first stop revolves around trying to help a Pokey cross the road. Super Waa mistakenly calls the latter an old lady, prompting the Pokey to call the police. Lakitu asks about the situation, to which the Pokey promptly tells him about it. Lakitu promptly takes Waluigi and sends him back to the snowy mountain, telling him that Pokeys don't need anybody to help them cross the street. Super Waa's next job involves him asking a Thwomp to help him get to the other side of the room. The Thwomp complies...only to purposely squash Waluigi. A Piranha Plant is singing Dschinghis Khan's Moskau. The purple anti-hero knocks it down, believing it to be an inconvenience for everybody. Larry Koopa suddenly shows up, and realizing it stopped singing, called for security to take away Super Waa once more. As Lakitu dropped him off towards his destanation, Waluigi lands on a Goomba. Waluigi straps a Bomb-Omb into a car, despite the latter’s pleas that it cannot drive. The end result is an explosion. The purple plumber's next try involves him removing the mask of Yamask. This proves to be a big mistake for the former, to which the Yamask actually dies. The Pokemon berates Super Waa on his stupidity. Waluigi works on a teleporter for a Hammer Bro. Excited for Super Waa putting his action to place, he quickly turned angry, realizing that it wasn’t his friend that came out of the teleported, but the Tails Doll. Hammer Bro beats up Waluigi. A Spike notices how a Creeper ended up in his home, stated that this didn't look like the toy the former ordered. The Creeper explodes, knocking the Spike away. Before long, the purple figure is chased by Cheep-Cheeps and a Chain Chomp. Shortly afterwards, Kamek is seen furiously beating up Super Waa, The Magikoopa screams, "That was not the strip club! What are you, gay?" Instead, a Koopa reveals it was G1. Waluigi then beats up King Bob-omb three times before the King explodes. The former then gets a job massaging King Dedede's feet. Unfortunately, the King of Dreamland complains the anti-Luigi's hands feel like rocks, resulting in Waddle Dees escorting the self-proclaimed superhero out. Stormo and Goliad are seen narrating over an Angry Birds Go match, but with the Waddle Dees and Waluigi in the way, their narration is interrupted, with Super Waa earning disrespect from the two pigs. The episode ends with Waluigi being tossed in a dark room, with an unknown figure inside it. LuigiFan explains Waluigi shouldn't be a hero, but rather neutral. Characters * Waluigi (debut and main character of this episode) * Mario * Lakitu * Pokey * Thwomp * Piranha Plant (not Levi) * Larry Koopa * Tails Doll * King Dedede * King Bob-omb * Kamek Trivia * Waluigi notes how he doesn't have his own game (and still doesn't have one to this day) in the episode. * Lakitu tells Waluigi he doesn't want to see him racing in Mario Kart 8 (Obviously, he's proven wrong). Category:Videos Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes Category:Content from LuigiFan00001